Lost
by InMyOwnWords
Summary: Draco decides he can fix Dean on his own. Love can conquer anything, even mental illness right? Follow up to "Reacquainted Lovers".


**Just watched the Live Premier for HPDH2 and I was in tears. Emma, Rupert, Dan, JK, and the producers were bawling, I was bawling, it was all bad. I'm over it now...Okay I'm not, but I'll eventually get over it.**

**This is a follow-up to a story I wrote two years ago called "Reacquainted Lovers" it's a DeanxDraco fic. Really fun to write, hope you guys enjoy.**

**Warnings: Slash**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Draco insisted that he take Dean home, he figured that the only way for the man to recover was around people he loved. Seamus Finnegan vouched for him, though a little unwillingly at first, then he saw how much happier Dean seemed with the ex-Death Eater and gave his approval. Doctors from the Janus Thickey Ward approved Dean's release and gave Draco prescriptions for medications, books on caring for "Curse Patients", and the number for Seamus Finnegan in case things got too hectic.<p>

Seamus watched Dean closely on his last day in the Janus Thickey Ward. He wanted so badly to find something wrong so he could find a way for him to stay. He didn't trust the Malfoy heir farther than he could throw him, but after seeing Dean's face light up every time the blonde came around Seamus couldn't help but let him go. Seamus would be dropping in on the couple every chance he got to make sure things were running smoothly with Dean's care. He seemed normal at times, but Seamus had seen him at his worst.

Dean just smiled through it all. The move, the meetings, the sad smiles, and tearful goodbyes from other patients. The toothy, childlike smile on his face made Draco even happier about taking him home.

It wasn't until their third day at home that Dean's first breakdown came. Draco had his hands full with breakfast and knew he had to get some coffee started. A few friends from Hogwarts were coming by in order to help Dean feel more at home by seeing some familiar faces. Malfoy took out his wand so he'd have some extra help, but dropped it when he heard a loud crash. He turned to see Dean staring at him with wide, unblinking eyes, his glass of orange juice was on the floor. "Dean? Sweetheart...what's wrong?" Draco asked.

All Draco got in response was a loud scream as he advanced on his lover. "The wand, the wand,the wand, the wand." Dean muttered as he frantically scooted away from the blonde.

Draco dropped the wand and knelt down in front of Dean, "You don't like the wand do you?" he questioned.

Wide, slightly unfocused, chocolate eyes stared into clear, aqua blue. "It's evil, it's evil, it's evil." Dean cried as he began scratching at his arms.

Draco grabbed Dean's hands and looked him in the eyes, "I won't use the wand anymore love, I promise." He whispered.

"Promise?" Dean whispered.

"Yes I promise, I won't use it."

"It hurt me..."

"I know sweetheart, I know." Draco sighed as he pulled Dean into his arms.

There were three more incidents after this one that made Draco realize that taking care of Dean would be harder than he thought. There were times when Dean would act like a child, there were times when he acted his age, and there were times when he seemed to retreat into himself and shut everyone out. There were times when Draco didn't think he could take care of his lover, there were times when he just wanted to give up and send him back to St. Mungo's. Draco seemed to be aging whereas Dean was still lost in his youth. The blonde envied Dean's curse at times; worry lines, and frown lines never graced his features the only thing that seemed to plague him were the demons in his head and memories of Hogwarts.

"You're brave." Dean whispered one night before the couple was about to go to sleep.

"Really now?" Draco questioned, lacing his fingers through Dean's.

"Yes. I'm mad and you put up with me." Dean smiled.

"You aren't mad...just a little lost."

"I feel like I'll never be found." Dean muttered. "And sometimes I don't want to be found... I kind of like being lost."


End file.
